Our Eternal Journey
by Nobleni
Summary: Bearing the power of Xerneas in your veins is no easy task, especially if your part-time job is leading a pack of teenagers around the vast region of Kalos. Enter Serena: a timid young girl with a big secret and aspirations that reach the sky. Shauna, a hyperactive beauty who is more than meets the eye. Calem, a power-hungry prodigy that just can't seem to keep his trap shut…
1. Enter: Serena

**Full description: **Bearing the power of Xerneas in your veins is no easy task, especially if your part-time job is leading a pack of teenagers around the vast region of Kalos! Enter Serena: a timid young girl with a big secret and aspirations that reach the sky. Shauna, a hyperactive beauty who is more than meets the eye. Calem, a power-hungry prodigy that just can't seem to keep his trap shut. Join Serena on her destiny to save the world, fight off an evil Fletchling, and possibly even battle affection from boys... I present you my absurd twist on Pokemon X and Pokemon Y! AU

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, which is obviously the reason I'm writing a Fanfiction story.**

**AN: I don't... I originally intended for this to be a lighthearted read. Somewhere along the way I just started typing, and typing, and typing... Anyways, yeah, _woo_, I wrote a longer chapter. This is certainly a first for me. Perhaps I'll also continue this story and not be lazy. Whatever. Does anyone actually read these things? Just read the story already!**

* * *

In which Serena gains power from Xerneas, meets new friends, and is possibly destined to save Kalos...

_"Xerneas, you are quite aware of the consequences of meddling with humans!" Yvetal roared. His anger shook the valley; Fletchlings fled from their vibrating branches, Zigzagoons scurried into the towering grass._

_A breathtaking deer Pokemon lifted its chin, proudly shoving it into the air. The antlers glittered a gorgeous rainbow color, emitting the darkness below. Hordes of Flebébé's circled the elegant Pokemon, as if it was the radiating sun of the flowers they dwelled upon._

_The creature named Xerneas could only puff out a snort of laughter. Meddling with humans? How could you possibly not?_

_"I don't see how this dire situation is humorous, Xerneas. You and I both know what happens when one messes with the humans. Reshiram… Zekrom, those fools. How could such noble beasts be conquered by the likes of greedy humanity?_

_"Yveltal, Reshiram and Zekrom were fully aware of what they were doing. Perhaps you could acknowledge humans have power that even Pokemon as ourselves do not?"_

_Yveltal's eyes exploded in a misty blue color. A gust of black aura flowed throughout the area, stinging Xerneas at the touch._

_"I guess I should mention that humans are the very same reason you've nearly taken the form of a tree! Desperately clinging to life, you are. Even those weaklings are attempting to restore your power!"_

_The noble bird stretched a flaming-red wing in the direction of numerous amounts of Fairy Pokemon._

_Shhwsh!_

_A pink beam grazed the tips of Yveltal's left wing. He jerked sideways in a fit of rage and countered with a fully-packed Dark Pulse. Horrible waves of dark matter zapped towards Xerneas in a moment faster than the human eye._

_"I warn you, Yveltal. You do not dare steal the life force of these Pokemon." Xerneas hacked bitterly. Although the Dark Pulse was weak to a Fairy type such as Xerneas, he couldn't help but acknowledge why Yveltal had the title he did; the sleek dark coat of fur on his front legs were scorched like burnt charcoal._

_"I don't believe a naive weakling like you, Xerneas, has the authority to claim what I can and cannot do. I warn you as well: meddling with the humans will be your downfall, and unfortunately, I won't be there to pick up the pieces."_

_Yvetal flapped up into the air, molding into a Y shape. Xerneas could only watch and gulp for what was to come._

* * *

"Ew, Serena has a Caterpie living in her hair!" One snotty-nosed boy giggled whilst pointing. He jabbed a small finger towards Serena as the crowd howled like a pack of wild hyenas. Serena's dull eyes threatened tears, but, tragically, this only encouraged the herd of bullies even more.

"Her hair is probably a Pidgey's nest in disguise!" Amber— a once close friend of Serena's— pitched in.

"Children! You behave! How would your parent's act if they saw you behave like this?" Mrs. Elma barked suddenly. Throwing up a clenched fist, she chased after kids like an angry Beedrill. The group of kids previously surrounding Serena scattered, but not before wheezing out a handful of snide remarks under their breath. Serena felt her body sink into the curve of the swing set even lower as Mrs. Elma's bony body faded off into the distance.

Sure, her hair was fluffy, really fluffy, but what could she do about it? It wasn't fair. Joey always had boogers dripping from his nose, yet clearly the whole topic of it was hush-hush. Not to mention his terribly cocky attitude to match! As for Amber—!

Her heart sank of speaking bad about Amber. How times could change in such brief moments; Amber had been sharing laughter with Serena at this very same park, months ago.

A bitter breeze of wind crept over Serena's bare arms. The sun was starting to tire down, cold darkness fading over. She didn't want to move. She would stay here in this park along with her ugly, bushy, Caterpie infested hair.

Light.

Serena's 10-year-old round eyes went dead to the sudden bright appearance of a pure pink beam, as if she was a runway model being followed by a spotlight. The light was persistent; it would not go away no matter how much she tried to block it. It danced along her pale skin like glitter, and, for a brief moment, that was exactly what Serena assumed it to be.

"W-What is this stuff?" Serena croaked out sorely. The entire park succumed to the aura and disappeared. She could only wonder if her sanity had finally cracked.

_He thinks his power can control me._

Serena squeaked at the velvety voice sneaking into her mind. It was a quiet one; the vocals of the speaker similar to the quiet humming of a Butterfree. A dream? Could that possibly be what this all was? Her fingers gripped what she figured was the rusty chain of her swing.

_He thinks my power will aid him in his plan. I do not wish to follow his orders to destroy humanity, or possibly my own kind as well. You will help me, yes?_

"Y-Yes, I will help you! Please, make it stop!" Serena cried out, warm tears tracing down her cheekbones. She wanted her dad! Even booger Joey would be fine!

_Do not be afraid. I don't attend to harm you. I only pray you're the chosen one. For centuries I have been looking… no, I do not even wish to remember that. Listen here human, I have one request and one request only._

The mysterious voice stopped to exhale breath. It sang out words so quietly Serena almost mistook it for a tickle of the ear, and possibly, maybe it was only just that.

_Please, help me._

Slowly, the field of blinding light faded. Serena could no longer feel the chipped metal of the swing's chain. Or anything at all. In fact, Serena could only see the blackness of nothing. Only her hearing senses seemed to be acute at the moment.

"Serena, honey! Wake up, please, wake up! You have to wake up!" A voice called out to her. This one seemed more familiar and human, but despite her best efforts, she could not reply back.

"Grace, calm down! I'm sure Mr. Elma could take a look at her."

"Well…"

"I don't think it's anything too serious, ma'am. Just take her home for some rest. She'll be up in no time."

Lightness. Eventually, Serena felt nothing but the comfort of her warm blankets pressed against her body. A deep need for slumber snuck over her consciousness, but not before a prickly feeling tickled her skin.

Serena fell asleep, unbeknownst a rainbow X crept on the palm of her hand before disappearing just as quick.

* * *

"Serena, what have I told you about leaving all these boxes around your room?" Grace, Serena's one and only mother, nagged. Serena, currently nestled in her warm pale pink blankets, turned on her side in response, praying that she would leave her to slumber.

_Peck!_

Her mother's evil excuse of a Fletchling jabbed Serena straight in the forehead, and unfortunately, knocked her onto the cold wooden floor along with a bundle of sheets.

Almost smugly, her mother hovered above her in an old Rhyhorn racing jumpsuit that clashed cringe worthy with the other remainder of the outfit. Even more smug, Fletchling sat perched on her shoulder with a look towards Serena she could tell was mutual.

"Mom, we moved in yesterday," Serena mustered out.

Sleepiness threatened to consume her, however, Fletchling moved in for yet another hard drill in the face. Her mother gave a small smile to the bird Pokemon, in which the Fletchling grinned back mischievously. Two peas in a pod, those two were.

"I know," her mother started, "we only moved in yesterday. Don't you think you should at least embrace the new life we have started here? Both of us know you preferred Kanto over Kalos, Serena."

Her mother's blue eyes inspected Serena knowingly. Serena didn't find pleasure of being examined from under a microscope. In fact, it irked her dearly. How would she know whether or not she liked Kalos? All she did was forget to unpack! These were the words she wished to speak, but Serena knew she would never dare say them aloud.

"Okay."

Serena flung herself from the sanctuary of warm sheets to strut past her mother in an unnoticeable fit of rage. Her hands swam through collections of boxes in hopes of finding a suitable outfit. First impressions were quite important!

Somewhere along the way of outfit digging, her mother and evil Fletchling disappeared down the stairwell. Serena didn't even bother to notice; did green go better with her eyes or did blue? Kalos was a very beautiful region, as were the residents themselves. It would be best not to stand out_ too_ much.

"Hmm… would I look strange in something like this?" Serena wondered aloud to nobody in particular. She held out a high-waisted cherry red ruffled skirt that overlayed a dark sleeveless collared shirt. A certain risk in Kanto for sure… but perhaps Kalos would appreciate it more? Her father had bought it for her from a different region during a business trip. Unfortunately, she could never get it to look fitting in Kanto. Maybe this was her chance?

Despite her inner argument, Serena threw on the outfit anyway. If Kalos was only about what was on the outside, Serena didn't want to be apart of this region at all. She snuck a glance at the mirror to only gag back in disgust. Serena's strikingly pale legs blinded those that made eye contact with them. She definitely needed to throw on some socks!

After continuous additions to her now fully-completed outfit, Serena pranced in front of the mirror with slight confidence. Now to her cherry skirt, Serena had knee-high charcoal socks, a peachy felt hat with glamorous white sunglasses (mainly for decoration), a pink shoulder bag, and finally black high tops with a cleverly matching Pokeball logo. Oh if only her classmates could see her now!

Even with her brilliant style choice, Serena could only stare at the mop of honey-colored hair that drooped down the crook of her back. It had not gotten the least bit tamer over the years.

Frustrated, Serena marched downstairs with the previous confidence now missing. Her mother was fiddling with the stove while Fletchling chirped around annoyingly. Second thought, perhaps upstairs with the mirror was a better choice after all…

"Ah! Serena, you look beautiful! Worthy of your mother. While you were upstairs throwing yourself a pity party, some neighborhood kids came knocking on the door. Apparently they wanted to meet you, so I told them you were still applying your face," her mother chatted on, "I wonder if they appreciated my humor… Anyways, they said to meet next door at the um, the Prevot's residence."

Serena stared back at her mother uncomprehendingly.

"The neighbors right next door," she explained.

"Oh… Why would they come looking for me?" Serena questioned. How could word of her arrival spread so fast? Sure, it was a small town, Vaniville…

"Well, your father is a bigwig in Lumiose City, not to mention your incredibly beautiful and youthful mother is a famous Rhyhorn racer!"

Serena's face could only juggle a couple of emotions at once: disgust, and a mixture of pity for her mom.

"Well, alrighty, I'll go meet them. Please don't burn down the house while I'm gone," Serena commented snarkily while slipping through the front door. A snide reply was shot back as she sealed the door, but Serena chose to ignore it.

The warm breeze of clean air rubbed against her naked arms. It smelt of Autumn; fallen leaves and other vast wonders of nature circled the area. It certainly was a different vibe from the cluttered space of Viridian City. The town itself was like a part of nature. Serena couldn't help but feel a teensy bit of pride for her new home. Although, only a teensy bit.

Marcus lay sleeping in his newly made playpen. He had gotten older over the years of Rhyhorn racing, now tending to sleep quite a lot. She could hear him exhale and inhale, nostrils flaring every time he did so.

Serena trudged past him to glance next door. The house was almost identical to the one she currently had, as they were both connected. Her stomach produced little Beautiflys. Serena could never quite fit in with the crowd… What if these people were exactly the same?

Her silver eyes burned holes into the dark blue paint of the door. Should she knock, ring the bell, or simply just strut inside? Did inviting herself inside differ from the way people in Kanto did it?

Much to her displeasure, the door creaked open anyway, revealing a middle-aged woman with a younger face. She towered above Serena with her bold height.

"Ah, hello! You must be that young girl Shauna was chatting up about. If you're looking for them, they're up in Calem's room."

Serena entered uncertainly. The structure of the interior was similar to her house as well, but she could hardly care about that. The dreaded stairs were before her, and Mrs. Prevot's gaze was sending beams into her back. She simply had no choice!

Her high tops clambered to the Earth awfully, almost as if she was strolling through tar. Upstairs, a door sat entitled _Calem's Room._ Even the shiny brass doorknob reflected the face of Serena's frightened appearance.

She twisted it.

Inside, her eyes were immediately greeted with a rather short girl with chocolate hair in long pigtails. Apparently she also fancied the color pink.

"Hello! Welcome to Vaniville Town," she chirped, "I'm Shauna!"

The newly dubbed Shauna jabbed a delicate thumb in the direction of a bed. Upon it lay a tall boy casually reading what appeared to be a sports magazine.

"That's Calem," Shauna commented. Calem didn't even move a muscle under the curtain of ashy hair.

"Um…" Serena uncomfortably snuck a glance towards Calem, "Nice to meet you. My name is Serena."

Shauna's expression brightened.

"What a beautiful name! It fits you perfectly! I wish I had a better name than Shauna…" Shauna peered back at Calem, as if expecting some form of interjection. None followed.

Serena's stomach lurched nervously again; she couldn't help but feel a wave of awkwardness.

Shauna must of detected the sudden think tension, since she immediately sought out to change the subject.

"Ahaha… anyways, Calem and I were desperately waiting to meet you!" Shauna grinned out. Serena gazed back at her. Perhaps her neighbor(s?) wasn't as bad as Serena made her out to be…

"I don't remember saying anything of that sort," a voice deadpanned. Both Serena and Shauna pounced up in surprise; Calem had finally looked up from his magazine.

Shauna's smile faded and Serena growled. _This is war, Calem Prevot!_

Calem, (apparently now a mind reader) smugly looked back at Serena with a face that knew everything. His misty eyes, however, quickly darted towards her right palm, something Serena missed as she was currently cursing at him mentally. Dark arches of eyebrows scrunched together like two Caterpies.

_Oh, how I loathe him already,_ Serena continued inside her brain, completely oblivious.

* * *

**Another useless AN: Admit it, you thought Calem was secretly a dirtbag as well. Something about his personality in the game irked me! Maybe I'm just reading into it too much...**

**Until next time my lovely blossoms!**

**Hahaha...**

_**Review unless you wanna wake up in a dumpster tomorrow morning.**_


	2. Misadventures of a Snarky Calem

**Disclaimer: You're reading a Fanfiction about Pokemon, therefore, it only makes sense that I'm not the one who owns Pokemon. Credits go to original creators.**

**AN: I think typing this chapter killed me. I know it doesn't look like much, but you should know it typed this pretty much in an entire day. At least allow me to have my own pity party. Please, enjoy the story I donated my blood and sweat into. Oh, and you better enjoy it, slappy.**

* * *

When Serena woke up the next morning she dreamt of delicious homemade omelets, fluffy clouds you could practically sleep upon, and the pristine smell of Autumn leaves. Naturally, she instead woke to something entirely different: a petite girl hovering inches above her face and a willowy boy leaning against the frame of her door cooly. It took all off her energy not to slump back and snuggle into a better reality.

Hypnotic pale-green eyes peered down at her with curiosity, as if a human sleeping was a complete foreign subject that needed to be explored. Calem, meanwhile, tried his absolute best to not glance around the room; he kept his eyes glued to the back of his hand.

"Checking out your new manicure, Calem?" Serena gigged mischievously as her body slumped onto the floor.

The blank mask of his face didn't even mold into even a hint of an expression, something that could make a person angrier than a smirk or a frown ever could.

"Nice to see you finally get up at 9:13 A.M." His voice was almost robotic, like being in the same room with her was worse than anything else he could've spent his day doing. She rolled her eyes back at him.

Serena slowly watched the numbers of the clock fall together, and it indeed read the time Calem claimed it did. A dramatic sigh escaped her throat. How could someone _not_ sleep in after four consecutive games of Monopoly ("It will be fun, Serena!")?

"Why are you guys here, exactly?" Serena questioned. People didn't just take evening strolls through one's bedroom. Or, at least, Serena certainly never did back in the Kanto region.

Shauna's jaw opened before Calem could even release a breath of syllables, "Well, you see, Calem and I wanted to invite you to Aquacorde Town! It's completely beautiful, _and_ you don't have to own a Pokemon to get there! We were thinking of showing you around Kalos."

A loud bang was heard downstairs, in which the overenthusiastic voice of Serena's mother shouted back a perky, "I'm okay!"

"Ahahaha… are you OK, Serena?" Shauna chuckled nervously.

"Oh, um…" Serena trailed off. Her teeth chomped into the fragile skin of her lip. It was an awful habit of hers, dating back from when her father would bite down on his own lips after encountering a hard project from work.

In a quick second, Shauna looped her arm through Serenas, dragging her body up to where Calem was still standing.

"Let's go! To Aquacorde Town!" Shoving Calem out the doorway, Shauna left her to change out of her nightgown. Minutes later, she opened the door and Shauna immediately skipped down the stairs.

While tumbling downstairs, Serena risked a quick peek up at Calem. She seemed to realize how surprisingly stylish he was; dark laced-up boots covering what appeared to be a rich shade of blue jeans faded after months of wear. A somewhat wrinkly high-collared blue and white jacket was tied around his waist, leaving a plain black T-shirt to cover his torso. It somehow both didn't and did fit his appearance at the same time. How could everyone (even someone such as Calem) in Kalos be as glamorous as 10 people in Kanto combined?

"We already met your mother, you know," Calem interrupted as his feet tip-tapped down the wooden steps.

_This_ caught Serena's attention.

"Oh, really? What embarrassing things did she mention about me now? Did she whip out the 'ole Serena's-first-steps-resulted-in-her-falling-down- the-steps story? Heard that one gave most a good chuckle."

"Nothing of that sort, particularly. She did seem really excited to see us, like you'd never brought anyone over before," he said. Two thin brows scrunched together with a mixture of skepticism towards Serena.

"Y-yeah? I guess she gets really enthusiastic over visitors."

Calem stared at her for a long moment, but quickly dismissed it to stop near Shauna.

Serena's mother looked back from the kitchen and brightened. She raced over to them at a speed Serena had never seen in someone that age.

"Ah, Shauna," she started before wiggling her eyebrows towards Serena, "_and_ Mr. Prevot." (Serena did her best to hide the peachy warmth crawling up her neck.) "Glad you finally woke the Snorlax up. See you later!"

Bobbing her head, Shauna pushed open the door, pulling them both along with her.

The lovely aroma of flowers tickled the tip of Serena's nose.

"C'mon, this way!" Shauna pointed towards a large gate to her right. They followed her up towards it.

"Um, Shauna, d-do you really want to go r-right now?" Serena whispered. Her stomach bubbled with uneasiness.

Shauna stared back at her as if she was the crazy one. "Of course, let's go now! No better time than the present!"

Serena reluctantly pressed her palms against the blue gate. The joints slowly creaked open, letting out a piercing screech. Ahead her lay a straight trail through a forest of trees, Aquacorde Town not far in the distance. Orange leaves fluttered into the air as a cool gust of wind blew by.

In a quick moment, Shauna flew by her and into the vast path. Serena exchanged a glance with Calem, who strolled along after her. She jogged to catch up with him.

"When we went up to your room, I noticed something…" he said, distracting himself with the golden leaves soaring above their heads.

"What?" He didn't spot her stuffed animal collection, right? _Oh boy, please don't let it be that._

"Your room… well, you finally unpacked," Calem explained, "all the boxes were empty, but, the thing is…"

"Oh, just tell me already!" Serena cried. The suspense was literally killing her!

"You have no photos," he stated in a tone matter-of-factly.

Serena's eyebrows etched together, "Wait, what? Why does that matter?"

Calem seemed to be very fascinated in the tips of his charcoal laced-up boots. "Most people after moving… they bring pictures of their old friends with them. To cherish the memories they shared with each other, or something lame like that. You didn't. Which leads me to believe...you didn't have any friends, did you?"

Her steps froze on the bumpy pathway.

"Even if I didn't have friends," Serena replied sharply, "it wouldn't be any of your business, now would it?"

Calem's knowing eyes read back into her, making Serena feel see-through and bare. She despised how he could read people like open books. No, she despised how _everyone_ could read her mind so easily, probably even poor clueless Shauna.

_Chomp!_ Serena's sharp teeth collided with her lips once again. Remorse swirled in her stomach like a thick wave of Sleep Powder. She couldn't help but think of Shauna as the odd-one-out, but perhaps that was exactly what Serena herself was.

"We're almost there, guys!" Sang someone in the distance. Shauna waved her arms back and forth, beckoning them forward. Her face wore an expression that flooded happiness and was kept oblivious. Serena could only let out a sigh of relief.

"I know what you're thinking," a low voice whispered past her, "you think she didn't hear our conversation, right? I suggest you stop underestimating her intelligence. I learnt it the hard way."

Calem whisked ahead, leaving Serena feeling even worse than before and questioning how opposites such as Shauna and Calem could ever be friends.

* * *

"T-This is Aquacorde Town?" Serena choked as the trio stopped under a rounded arch made up of sandstone bricks. It wasn't just the arch itself; the entire area was decorated with light brown stones up to the tiny sparkling fountain spouting water in the heart of the city. Cafés cluttered up wall-to-wall with different sets of chairs and tables, almost competing with each other to provide the best outside-dining experience. Pokemon quietly chomped down on berries while their owners scanned bold menus for a decent lunch. It was a picture Serena had never seen before in her entire 15 years of life.

"Pretty, huh?" The short brunette smirked proudly beside her. Even Calem's dead-fish-eyes seemed to be one shade brighter as he watched the city breathe of life.

A shaggy four-legged creature barked suddenly, dashing after a rubber ball soaring towards them at an impressive speed. Serena nearly tumbled backwards onto the hard ground before Calem grasped her arm tightly.

"A Furfrou," he explained while steadying her. Two dark pupils appeared to be focused towards Shauna, in which Serena could only rub her stinging bicep with confusion.

"Yeah, whatever," Shauna spoke in a very un-Shauna-like tone. Surprisingly angry, she stormed ahead, arms folded to her vibrant pink shirt. Serena glance at Calem as if to say,_ what's with her?_ He shrugged with exasperation, but Serena had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly what was going on. They had no choice but to, once again, hound after her side-by-side. Perhaps it was just Serena, but this seemed to make Shauna flare forwards even more.

"Um, Shauna, where are we going exactly?" Serena questioned in hope of cooling down her temper. Her shaky knees felt like buckling underneath her weight. Calem peered down from his towering height at her, possibly waiting for exactly that to happen.

"A surprise," Shauna answered slowly, "It's going to be a surprise."_ Thanks for clearing things up, captain,_ Serena sighed bitterly.

_Thwack!_ Her nose squashed into the curve of Calem's back, who had promptly stopped in front of her (somehow she suspected this was done on purpose). Shauna had also discontinued her power-walking to awkwardly overlook a bundle of Café tables.

Due to the skyscraper of a human that blocked her view, Serena peeked around Calem's side to see what the problem was. Throned on a cushioned chair, a massive boy bearing an abnormal haircut (that suspiciously resembled an Oddish) sat huddled over a newspaper. Hidden beside him was a contrastingly tiny boy, possibly around the same height as Shauna, with long ginger hair that barely covered his earlobes. Both of his flamboyant blue eyes peeped up from an electronic device before he quickly jabbed the other boy in the ribs. Oddish-hair-guy looked up with surprise.

"Shauna, Calem!" He bellowed loud enough for the flock of Pidgey's to flap away with shock. Ginger-kid seemed to being watching Serena herself. A slight urge to straighten her mane of fluffy hair tickled Serena's senses.

Shauna, with a renewed burst of excitement, bounded towards them while dragging an unenthusiastic Calem along with her. This left Serena to somewhat trail after uncomfortably.

Like a shadow, Serena watched as Shauna invited herself to sit and gushed out a long conversation. Ginger-kid tapped away on his device, Calem studied Serena curiously, and Serena watched the massive boy's hair bounce up and down along with his jaw. Feeling out-of-the-loop, she stretched up to Calem's ear to whisper, "Who is that guy and why does his head look the spiky leaves of an Oddish?" Perhaps mistaken, she swore he let out a quick snort of laughter. A smile crept on her face as well; it was nice _someone_ acknowledged her existence at the moment.

"—so Trevor smashed right into him, but only reached the height of his waist, then the guy asked 'What is this child doing out of trainer school?' and, oh, you should've seen the look on Trevor's face!"

"Shauna, Tierno," a deep voice uttered. It took a moment for everyone to realize it was Calem speaking up.

"Huh, what's up, Calem?" Shauna chirped while thumping her stylish fingernails on the table. She looked eager to start up the conversation once again.

Calem jerked a thumb towards Serena, who blushed a pale pink at the sudden spotlight pushed upon her. Shauna, the newly-named Tierno, and whom Serena assumed to be Trevor, gawked towards the now visible girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Shauna yelped, "Trevor and Tierno, this is Serena!" Trevor stared uncomprehendingly while Tierno rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, Serena, I didn't notice you… wait a second! This was the person you were talking about, Shauna?" Tierno gasped.

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh, I see!"

Was she the only confused one here? Serena peered over at Calem, but he sat as expressionless as usual.

"Tee-hee, Serena, here's the surprise I was talking about!"

Tierno stood still for an awkward moment before scrambling for something near his worn out sneakers. He lifted up a glass capsule containing three plain Pokeballs. They bumped into the air slowly as he set them down on the table.

"What… what are these for?" Serena asked aloud. Everyone (excluding Calem) let out stifled giggles. Her eyebrows furrowed with annoyance; how would she understand anything if nobody would tell her what was going on?

"You see, Serena," Shauna started, "all three of us are getting our first Pokemon!"

A silence in which you could hear a pin drop formed. Serena blinked at the small girl. Her, receiving a Pokemon? She took a double-take; even Calem looked absolutely stunned by this news. It was almost comical, seeing him look aghast. Serena then thought about herself, wondering if she wanted this, too. How would her mom react? Disappointed she was not following in the footsteps of a Rhyhorn racer? Could she really explore such a vast region she barely even knew?

The lanky fingers that belonged to Calem then tapped her shoulder. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing as her. In fact, she opened her jaw to thank him, maybe even ask him if he would come along with her to explo—

"—you have a grain of sand on your arm," he deadpanned while brushing his fingers along her shoulder to shake it off.

"..."

_I'm gonna murder you in your sleep, Prevot!_ Serena snarled viciously.

Just as her thin fingers were inches from Calem's throat, Tierno spoke up, "Here, Serena. You choose first." She stumbled over to the Pokeballs, feeling suddenly on-top-of-the-world.

"The first is the Grass-type Pokemon, Chespin, and it continues right to Fennekin, a Fire-type, to finally the Water-type, Froakie," Trevor finally spoke. Serena nearly jumped at his sudden reappearance.

"H-Huh? Well…" Sheesh, weren't they going to at least present them to her? Doing a quick round of eenie, meenie, miney, mo, Serena's finger landed on the middle Pokemon, which she recalled as Fennekin. Her sweaty palms plucked it from its spot and she released the button as shown on TV. Serena could feel the gaze of everyone burn holes into her back.

_Pop_! A large beam of light formed before her, slowly molding into a tiny yellow-coated creature with pointy features. Long-rounded ears stood out from its small head, attached to a short stout. The Fennekin balanced on four elegant legs, and a curved body. A giant fluffy tail with a pointed end dipped in a rich orange wiggled with excitement. Orange eyes peered up at her curiously, before closing tightly after the Fennekin released a sneeze of bright flames.

"Serena…?" Shauna asked cautiously when she stood in silence.

"I-It…"

"It?" Tierno inquired.

"IT'S ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!" Serena screeched like a boy-hungry schoolgirl. Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and Calem quickly shoved their fingers into their ears as she picked Fennekin up and twirled.

"Your name shall be Trixie! Aw, look at what a cutie you are!" Serena gushed. Trixie snuffed out another round of flames, this time missing Calem's eyebrows by mere centimeters.

"I love you even more!" She cooed once again, making the Fennekin's expression rather smug.

Serena dashed around to hug Shauna, who let out a wave of nervous laughter, to Calem, who awkwardly let his hands hover above the crook of her back, and finally to Trevor, who, unfortunately, was in her way and therefore got squeezed the hardest. Trevor's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. The entire café watched as she stumbled around, unable to continue reading their novels at the noise.

Minutes later, Serena slumped back into her chair, Trixie perched on her honey-colored bushy hair. Everyone seemed at a loss for words.

"I guess I'll take this one, then," Calem broke the silence to reach for the far right, the water-type Pokemon titled Froakie. He clipped the ball to his belt, somewhat afraid to let it out in Serena's presence.

"Ahahaha… I'll take the last one!" Shauna chirped. She, too, didn't dare take it out just yet.

"I GOT MY FIRST POKEMON," Serena continued once again, "TAKE THAT, AMBER! YOUR STUPID METAPOD IS NO MATCH FOR MY SUPERB FENNEKIN! Ouch! Stupid palm!"

* * *

_"Xerneas… I daresay that is the child you've chosen?" Yvetal asked dryly, as if he had been sucking on sour grapes._

_Xerneas observed the young human as she pranced around with a newborn Fennekin. The noble beast couldn't help but burn with embarrassment._

_"In given time, Yvetal, she will be ready. In given time…"_

_Yvetal, etched with skepticism, cut his mental connection with Xerneas in a heartbeat. The rainbow Pokemon couldn't help but feel this would be their last conversation for quite awhile._

* * *

**AN: In the glamorous meme of Buzz Lightyear: "Subtle hints, subtle hints everywhere." That's probably my favorite part of reading stories: piecing together the small hints. Whatever. I'm tired.**

**Oh, and thank you random citizen (user LeTantris) for pressuring me into writing this chapter with your high expectations.**

**What a slappy.**

**I kid, I kid (?)**

_**Review if you're a nice person who appreciates the effort put into writing.**_

**Kidding...**

_**Review unless you want to end up like Calem. (Beaten-up in his sleep due to his trolling.)**_


	3. Don't Trust Mothers, They're Dangerous

**Disclaimer: It is 1:17 A.M and you're questioning who owns Pokemon? Give me a break, I obviously don't own Pokemon. Credits go to original creators.**

**AN: I'm so late in posting this chapter. I regret nothing. Can you tell I'm tired? Good, because I am, and it is due to you guys. That's right, feel pity; I live on it, I _breathe_ it, I was molded in it. Wait, what? Just read the chapter already you slappys.**

* * *

"So basically," Serena continued perplexed, "I just need to safely give this letter to my mother, which is from Professor Hoo-hah?" A creamy envelope lay in her hands, finely sealed, and vaguely reeking of desperation. Calem, Trevor, Shauna, Tierno, and Serena sat in the same busy café, exchanging words of the future now that all of them had a filled Pokeball clipped to their belt.

"Professor Sycamore," Trevor meekly corrected from his corner seat.

It had not been long since Serena obtained her first Pokemon, in fact, it was exactly 8 minutes and 23 se—no, now 24 seconds. Apparently a lot of preparations needed to be made before she could scoot out of her chair, grab her bag, and high-tail out of there Pokeball in hand. Who knew? TV made it look so easy!

"Anyways… sheesh, this letter smells! I know my mom has a lot of fans, but this one is an entirely different league," Serena snorted, scrunching a nose to eliminate the lavender aroma clinging to her nostrils.

The midget girl sitting beside Serena bounced upwards in her chair, causing two chocolate pigtails to stretch up towards the sky with excitement, "Wow! You never told us your mom was famous! Is she an actor, like Diantha? Oooh, or is she a famous trainer?" Shauna bursted, causing the entire area to look back in surprise. A snotty child giggled something to his snotty friend, an overly busy mother stared them down with an evil eye, and some old timer mumbled, "Kids these days…"

Shauna blushed a rich pink more vibrant than her neon shirt.

"Uh," Tierno started, shivering from the mother's laser-beam gaze burning holes into his ridiculous Oddish-hair, "So, who is she? If she was a dancer, that'd be extremely wicked."

(Wicked?) "My mom is a Rhyhorn racer, or well, an ex-Rhyhorn racer; she quit when we moved here," the bushy-haired girl sighed. If only her famous-mom-act gave her more popularity points back in Kanto…

"W-which one?" A voice vibrated loudly. Serena, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor (who had been glued to a Nintendo DS decked out with more gadgets than a Xtransceiver) yanked their heads around with confusion: who in Arceus' name was _that_?

_Blink. Blink._

"Calem?" One of them whispered.

"C-Calem, was that you?" Tierno stuttered through a plate of spiced omelets.

Serena watched as the willowy boy gripped the edge of his chair with long nimble fingers. He looked like he might tumble off from excitement.

"What the… Sheesh, Calem…. her name is Grace Iki. You saw her before, remember? Oh, Butterfree, she was wearing that ugly racing suit, too, wasn't she?" Serena huffed, shrugging both of her bare shoulders.

"G-Grace…" Calem spluttered.

Shauna whipped a hand to her rosy lips and stifled a rising giggle, "So that's why you always read those magazines! You're totally gaga over Rhyhorn racing, aren't you?" She teased.

If Shauna was expecting an answer, it wasn't coming; Calem looked as if he had fell comatose into an entirely different dimension. Meanwhile, Serena slumped into her cushioned chair a little further, feeling a tad smug after being introduced to a new side of Calem.

Trixie, Serena's Fennekin, snuggled a brilliant golden coat of fur up against the curve of her neck, as if to say,_ Look at that pathetic weirdo._

"I know, right?" Serena agreed with her Fennekin.

Trevor studied Trixie rather enviously, folding his feminine hands into a pose similar to _The Thinker_.

"It appears your Fennekin doesn't like to be kept in Pokeballs…" Trevor trailed off.

Serena's thin arches of eyebrows scrunched together. She peeped a glimpse towards Trixie, now snoozing loudly on top of her head.

"Why would you think that?" Serena questioned curiously, realizing this was probably one of her first official conversations with the tiny orange-haired boy.

Strangely, two round blue-orbs stared at Serena for a moment, working together sentences. Finally he spoke up: "Well, I guess you could say she has a bit of an attitude. Quirky Pokemon such as herself tend to dislike confined spaces—not that a Pokeball's data system is all that small in the first place," he explained. "Besides, I think she has taken quite a liking to your thick long hair. Pokemon like to nestle in soft places; it makes them feel at home."

Serena decided that Trevor was perhaps the kindest and sanest person she'd met in Kalos so far. Bashfully, she waved him off to face Tierno (digging into an scone brought from the waitress).

"I appreciate you bringing these Pokemon to us," Serena thanked, "but what should I do now?"

Suddenly, Calem arose from a blissful haven to rub his temple irritably, "Do whatever you want. I'm going to enter the Pokemon League Challenge." He wrapped his hands around Froakie's Pokeball, clutching it rather tightly. Serena thought it was rather strange he was stating something like that directly, after all, he wasn't exactly _straightforward_.

"You mean that Gym Leader thing, right? I've heard of that! Some kid entered that years ago back in Kanto… My hometown practically worships him now, even though he lived almost 30 minutes away."

Shauna dove into the conversation, "Calem's parents are famous Pokemon trainers! Calem… well… he's extraordinarily talented with Pokemon. I'm surprised he never bothered to enter a trainer school!"

Serena yanked her neck back to face Calem, searching for a crack in his blank facade, only to find herself rather disappointed. Two annoyingly downturned eyes blinked up at her looking duller than a bundle of rocks. Her arm nearly whacked the table; she failed to catch it, _again!_

"My parents have nothing to do with me," he stated simply. Her eyelids narrowed slightly, still feeling a stinging vibe there was more to his backstory than he originally implied.

Trevor whipped his face up from a tiny white screen and screamed, "That reminds me! I forgot to give you these."

He passed out three rectangular red devices to Calem, Shauna, and Serena herself.

"What the heck is this thingy?" Serena wondered aloud, jabbing it experimentally with her forefinger.

"A Pokedex. It records data about a Pokemon. You just aim it and scan," Trevor explained. He aimed it at a Furfrou slobbering on a plastic ball. It cheeped up in a robotic peppy voice:_ Furfrou, the Normal-type Pokemon. These Pokemon are said to be a common mascot for the Kalos region. It is very intelligent and loyal to its trainers, even being guardians for the king back in the day._

"Oh, I see…" Serena said, though she still had no clue about what it was, or why she needed it.

Releasing a deep sigh, Serena peeled her body off the chair. "Well anyways, I think I should start heading back to Vaniville Town. My mother has lit the entire neighborhood on fire by now."

"Oooh, me too. I need to pack! Let's go, Calem." Shauna cheered while gripping Calem's wrist.

"..."

Serena stared up at the elegant arch clutching an empty Pokeball. Trixie now sat snugly upon her head, crushing her pink felt hat. It was time to get out of this place!

"W-WAIT!"

She whipped around her head and glanced at Shauna, who was currently bounding towards her like a wild herd of Tauros. Serena was nearly about to run the other direction.

"B-Battle," Shauna huffed, grasping her shaky knees, "we need to battle! I'll show you just how cute my Pokemon is!"

"Actually, Shauna, Chespin evolves into…"

"Oh, stuff it, Trevor! I challenge you to a battle, Serena!" Shauna chirped with an edgy look on her green eyes. Boy, Shauna was serious about this.

"Well… okay, but I hardly know anything about battling," she replied cautiously, still hoping to possibly get out of it. Vaniville was only minutes away, perhaps if she ran now...

"That's fine. Trevor will be our referee!"

The ginger didn't look very happy about it, but under Shauna's death gaze, he easily agreed. Calem leaned against a brick wall and watched warily while Tierno was still filling his cheeks at the table.

"Um. Go, Trixie! Show her, uh, what we're, umm… made of!" Serena cried, jabbing a finger furiously towards Shauna's vibrant pink T-shirt. Trixie slid off of her warm nest (Serena's hair) and landed on the ground roughly. Her orange eyes flared with excitement, and ruthlessness, and war.

"Smooth, Serena," someone called from the distance. Calem's sarcasm made Serena burn pink with embarrassment. She'd show him! This was _her_ battle!

A cherry red Pokeball soared through the sky. By this time, the whole café was observing from their coffee tables.

_Pop!_

Shauna's Chespin rolled out from his ball. It stood up on two feet, being light brown with bright round teeth. It wore a green layer of skin on its head to its short pointy tail. So far, it looked like a completely matching Pokemon for Shauna.

She remembered her robotic device thingy, and scanned it towards Chespin. _Chespin, the Grass-type Pokemon. It has a strong layer of quills on its back, and when flexing, can turn extremely sharp and painful. These Pokemon are notorious for being overly curious. Many accidents have been caused by their piercing quills._

"Well that's lovely," Serena sweated.

"Aw, he's so adorable! C'mon let's show her what our cuteness can do!" Shauna screeched, while clamping her hands together and swooning.

The Chespin huffed in response and stood his ground. _This is pretty intense for a level 5 Pokemon battle_, Serena sighed mentally.

"Okay START, use Vine Wh—"

"—Ember!" Serena cried by reflex before the Grass-type could move a muscle, "Use Ember!" Trixie ran at a admirable speed, directly towards the Chespin. Shauna desperately called for it to dodge, but it was too late. The Chespin was simply too slow for Trixie.

Whoosh! Trixie blew out bright orange flames from her nuzzle, hitting Chespin right on stomach. The long piercing claws holding it to the ground tripped backwards, knocking it straight onto the floor with a rather loud crash.

"Shauna's Chespin in unable to battle," Trevor called apathetically from his device, "victory goes to Serena and her Fennekin."

"YOU WERE SO CUTE!" Serena squealed to Trixie, who stood proudly with her chin in the air. Shauna slowly picked up her Chespin, nestling it in her arms.

"You did OK, Chespin. Don't worry, you were fine," she whispered to the Grass-type's ear. Remorseful, Serena sunk back. It wasn't bad to win, right?

Calem crept up towards them, expression blank. His calculating eyes shifted from Serena, to Shauna leaning over her Pokemon with desperation.

"Shauna," he said, stepping over to her, "why did you use Vine Whip? Grass-type moves are weak to Fire-types."

The petite girl blushed the color of a rose. She tapped two tiny fingers together nervously. "W-well… I just thought… maybe it'd be stronger?" She stuttered.

"It's fine," he sighed in a total un-Calem-voice, "It's done." He jabbed his fingers into the pocket of his jeans, reaching for something. The boy pulled out a tiny purple spray bottle that Serena recognized as a basic Potion.

"Here," he gestured to the bottle, "use this on your Chespin. It will make it feel better."

Before Serena could question _why_ he was already carrying Potions around in his jean pockets, Shauna shakily accepted the spray bottle. In a cloud of mist, the Chespin opened his eyes with a burst of energy. It looked healthier than it had been before the fight even began.

Serena eyed Calem suspiciously. Was he normally this nice? It seemed too out-of-character for him. Or perhaps, it was just that she'd known him for around 24 hours. How would she know anything about him? Or Shauna?

"You should get going soon," Trevor spoke to Serena.

"Ah… right," she replied, gazing back at Shauna poking Calem in the cheek playfully. Tierno did a hearty laugh, unbeknownst a grain of rice stuck above the corner of his lip.

Serena's stormy eyes thundered with emotions: loneliness, and even a wave of rejection slapped her in the face like a hard Wake-Up-Slap. She was a shade of gray in this rosy colored world. Then again, it had always been that way.

"C'mere Serena!" Shauna chirped from behind. Her tanned arm gripped the pale wrists connected to Serena.

Trevor had a Pokedex, a Nintendo DS, and a green backpack stuffed with more goodies than Santa on Christmas day: so how was she still surprised the ginger haired boy carried a camera as well?

Bossily, Shauna sandwiched Serena between two skyscrapers: The Oddish-hair and The Brutally Honest. She now knew what it felt like to be a bread store.

Tierno stood next to her, rice-face and all, while Calem towered behind both of them. Shauna stuffed herself in the front along with Chespin. Calem's Froakie (somehow let out a long time ago without her notice) rode over his shoulders. Trixie snarkily growled at him from her own watchtower.

"Okay," Trevor called up, nerd-gear to perfection, "five seconds." Then he sprinted faster than her mother with an expiring coupon. His tiny frame dove to Shauna's right before the camera could start.

Click and flash. The white light almost blinded her as a picture slid out the end.

"Well, I guess it is normal to take a picture after receiving your first Pokemon," Serena reasoned, holding the photo between her fingertips. Tierno and Shauna bore big grins, Calem's long fingers formed bunny ears above Serena's nest of bushy hair (_Note to self: kill him later_), Trevor had a look of panic as he nearly tackled Serena to the ground. Trixie hissed at Froakie while Chespin smiled, oblivious to everything. The mother from before was still staring them down in the background. Yes, it was completely normal.

"What are you talking about?" Tierno question suddenly, waking her from thought.

Calem's hand landed on her shoulder.

"This is a picture to welcome our new eternal friend," Shauna explained, giggling as Chespin hiked up her neck.

"This is the start of our eternal journey."

"Wow, Tierno. That was pretty deep," Trevor deadpanned.

"Yes. It was rather disgusting. Sounds like a caption for a motivational picture."

"Oh, shut up Calem!"

Serena studied the picture once again.

Her face was laughing, laughing as Calem's bunny ears tickled her head, laughing as Trixie shot fire _accidentally_ towards Calem, and laughing as she held Trevor up when he nearly knocked her down.

It was a start.

* * *

Truthfully, Serena had secretly expected Vaniville Town to be in absolute chaos. The warm village would be engulfed in fiery flames set from a single oven. After all, her mother's cooking was a safety hazard itself. Her father always prepared the meals back in Kanto, so it was a rarity to even have a safe breakfast in the morning.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Shauna asked from her shoulder. A sad expression was cast along the shortie's lips, making Serena face her head the other direction. It didn't seem right for the perky brunette not to be sparkling with happiness.

Vaniville lay ahead, with a light gust of wind blowing Autumn leaves into their faces. It brimmed with yellow, and orange, and home. How much did she really like Kalos? Somehow the slightly chilly breeze tickling her bare arms had started to grow on her in the past hours.

They trailed in front of the town's arched gate, Calem half-heartily drifting after the two girls like a white sheet of paper. A smile crept up to Serena, and she wondered into thought, "Hm, nothing. I'm just thinking about the past…"

"Oh. I see," Shauna said disappointingly. The bushy-haired girl thought back to Calem's words, which seemed so long ago:_ I suggest you stop underestimating her intelligence…_

Trixie nuzzled her ear with a cold rounded nose. She reached down and patted on her on the head.

"Well… I'll be seeing you guys, I suppose." Serena spoke, gesturing over to her house.

Calem appeared and studied her with his dead-fish-eyes, "Are you gonna come with us? Across Kalos?"

"I don't know," she started, fidgeting as she placed her pink hat on once again, "maybe I will, maybe I won't." That was the absolute truth; Serena had no idea what she was gonna do. It always appeared she would end up charging down a race track with a Rhyhorn, whether she really wanted to or not.

Shauna frowned, "I hope you do. Trevor and Tierno will be coming with us, too. Plus you're really fun to be around, Serena."

_You're really fun to be around, Serena._

Serena was swept up in thought as she opened the door to her home. Sure enough, her mother bounded towards her in a Rhyhorn racing suit. The television blared in the background,_ Man in red suit charged for Pokemon thievery..._

"Ah, you finally got back! Wait… isn't that a Pokemon on your shoulder?"

Serena locked eyes with Trixie, realizing how much she needed to explain. Where to even begin?

She handed her mother the Letter of Desperation.

"What's this?" Her mother questioned with a raised eyebrow, "A love letter for me? Oh, what beautiful handwriting," she gushed. Deep inside the vowels of her brain and imagination, Serena was internally gagging.

The short-haired woman looked up in surprise seconds later."Serena… A journey? I can't believe… never mind, you should go."

Her mother leaned back on the sofa. "I'm not an expert, but this seems like the chance of a lifetime, and you really seem to enjoy Sheldon and that Calben boy," she sighed. "Oh, I need to contact your father about this! I think he'll have some time off from work soon."

Serena twitched an eyebrow, "Mom, _Shauna_ and _Calem_. Are you doing this on purpose? Besides, I don't even know if I'll go." Huffing, she strutted over to the sofa and fell back, extremely conflicted. Tierno obviously wanted to be some kind of dancer, Trevor definitely wanted to do something like Professor Hoo-hah, Calem wanted to be a professional Pokemon trainer… Shauna, well, who knew what Shauna would want to do… but what did Serena herself want? Everyone seemed to have their lives planned out. She could even remember Boogery Joey mentioning something about being "a Rattata trainer."

Her mother persistently leaned over her face, "Now, Serena. You do enjoy Shel—ehem, Shauna and Calem's company, right?"

_Of course I enjoy Shauna's company_, Shauna thought bitterly, _Calem… okay, yes, I enjoy being around Calem. He is surprisingly nice..._

"Okay, yeah, I like being around them," Serena reasoned, "But that doesn't mean I'm prepared to hike around a region I have no clue about with a bunch of teenagers I barely know."

"Well, I guess it is your decision. I would go… Serena, you seem much more cheerful now. I used to be really concerned about you…" Her mother pursed down her lips. "I should go make something in case your friends stop by."

"W-wait!" Serena cried, hopping up from her comfortable position. Her mother turned around, a smile etched on her mischievous features. "I-I guess… it wouldn't hurt i-if I w-went," she stuttered, looking down at her black high-tops.

"That's the spirit! You better bring back a husband!"

She was left blushing the color of her skirt and wondering why she hadn't left earlier as her mother dashed upstairs. Minutes later, she returned down the steps with a pink duffle bag.

"You see, I had a sneaking suspicion on why you were gone so long… Oh, and Professor Sycamore rang me up while you were out, so I suppose that helped. Here you go! Ciao!"

She had been played like a fiddle.

"Well, you better get going!" Just like that, her mother pushed open the door. Calem stood right outside, about to knock, with Shauna alongside him.

"Don't forget what I said about bringing home a husband!" She winked at Calem.

_Slam!_

Shauna tried desperately to hold in a fit of giggles while Calem stood still, the gears of his brain still trying to process what exactly just happened.

"Um," he started after a pregnant pause, "Does that mean you're going?"

Serena tried to awkwardly play off her complete embarrassment, "Ah, yep. It appears so…"

"..."

"Well, Calem and I finished packing, I guess we better head for Aquacorde Town, _again_. We're meeting up at Route 2." Shauna explained, playing with her chocolate hair nervously.

"We should go," Calem said.

"Yes, we should." Serena agreed.

_Note to self #2: don't trust mothers, they're dangerous._

* * *

**AN: Those awkward moments you experience because of your parents. I think they enjoy it a little too much. Oh, and did anybody notice the slightly longer chapter I wrote? Great, because you better of enjoyed it.**

**I can assure you the pace will moving faster now, or actually, who knows? I'm pretty sure now that Serena is officially on her journey everything will be speeding up. This is me who we're talking about, however. I'm not batman. I always manage to make things go slower than normal.**

**P.S: Did anybody see what I did there? "Our eternal journey." HUEHUEHUEHUEH. Get it? I need to go to bed now.**

**Please review, it makes my ego bigger. (Wait, what?)**


End file.
